


From In-Game to Real Life

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Assassin Gaku, Christmas, F/M, Gakutsumu, Healer Tsumugi, Late but I love GakuTsumu so much, New Year, RabbitChan, RabbitChats in an online game, SobaSama, Takanashi Papa is supportive, Yamato Mitsuki Nagi Ryuu Banri Yuki Momo Tenn Riku mentioned if you see it lol, im corny as sobaman, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: Can RabbitChan think of SobaSama the way SobaSama thinks of RabbitChan?
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. In-game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I saw one Gaku SSR card (Connected Feelings) and it has a game vibes for me. As someone who used to play MMORPGs and online games for a long time, I really have fun on creating their dialogues here! UwU
> 
> My reference for most part of the game (not 3D and no rl face recognition lol) is Grand Fantasia, which I played for almost 8 years (yeah, Gaku number) :D
> 
> P.S. i will edit later.......p.p

Right after she fed their pet rabbit, Tsumugi turned on her computer and logged on the online game she's currently playing. It's a multimedia multiplayer online role playing game (MMORPG) that has been the buzz not only among her classmates but also of many youngsters. The online game was pretty high-tech. It has settings and character designs that could really match one's real face features. Moreover, it has many game events, costumes, and players all over Japan.

Today is Christmas. And today also marks her 2nd week at the game. She could log in many scenarios but having an almost dead character - head covered inside a light brown paper bag costume with the rest of his body covered in black angel wings, coat, gloves, and boots - in her log in spot was probably out of the options.

Tsumugi healed the character being attacked by several wolf mobs. Once fully healed, she instantly sent a private message to the character.

 **RabbitChan:** Umm, hi! Are you there?

There's no reply.

 **RabbitChan:** I think you lured the mobs...

Still no reply.

 **RabbitChan:** I will keep on healing you so you won't die...!

For a minute, she was spamming heals to him until one wolf started to hit her.

 **RabbitChan:** Uwaaah! Please come back soon...!

She was panicking both in real life and in game. Although she could manage to stay alive while healing herself and the unresponsive player, her class was meant to provide heals, making her magic attacks low in damage. And using skills really took the toll out of her MP. The cool down of utilizing MP potions was not yet done.

 **RabbitChan:** I'm running out of MP...! P-Please come back now...!

As if she chanted a spell, the player really did return.

 **SobaKun:** Soz afk.

In one swirling attack, the player killed all the monsters that were attacking them. With his death scythe costume.

 **RabbitChan:** Thank you very much!

 **SobaSama:** Yw.

 **SobaSama:** Eh wait.

 **SobaSama:** Why're you healing me?

 **RabbitChan:** Umm you're almost killed by the mobs...

 **SobaSama:** But even if I died, I'm good lol.

 **RabbitChan:** E-Eh? But you'll lose experience!!!

 **SobaSama:** Lol no. We're both below Lv. 20 so we're not gonna lose xp.

 **RabbitChan:** Is that so...

 **SobaSama:** Yeah lol. Dunno that?

 **RabbitChan:** Nope...I'm still new in this game...

 **SobaSama:** I see. Well, if you have questions, feel free to ask me.

 **RabbitChan:** Thank you! But I don't want to be a bother. I can always search in the forums anyway!

 **SobaSama:** You'll go through long threads? Lol. Just add me. It's much easier.

 **RabbitChan:** E-E-Eh!?!? A-A-Add you...?

 **SobaSama:** Don't tell me you don't know how to add a friend?

 **RabbitChan:** I do!!! But no one accepts my friend request...

 **SobaSama:** Why's that?

 **RabbitChan:** They said I'm still a noob...

 **SobaSama:** Everyone starts as a noob lol. Who starts any game in Lv. 100?

 **RabbitChan:** Ah! One added me! But she deleted me after one day...She said I'm leveling slower than a hundred-year-old turtle...

 **SobaSama:** That's not nice. You're a healer so your attacks are low compared to other classes.

 **RabbitChan:** Hahaha...

 **SobaSama:** I'd like to talk more with you but gtg. 

**RabbitChan:** I see...! Okay! 

**SobaSama:** Since you won't add me.

 **SobaSama:** I'll add you.

 **RabbitChan:** Uwah! I got the r-r-request! I'll click yes now...!

 **SobaSama:** Lol does it have to be announced.

 **RabbitChan:** T-There...!

 **SobaSama:** Nice to meet you, RabbitChan.

 **RabbitChan:** Y-Y-You too, SobaSama! Umm, Merry Christmas!

 **SobaSama:** Merry Christmas. See ya.

On Christmas Day, at Level 17, Tsumugi finally had a friend in the game. 

"SobaSama...," she mumbled as she looked at the only player in her friends list. 

The player's offline but the memory of meeting SobaSama was very online in her memory. The in-game name had her giggling. As a commemoration of having her very first online friend, she screencaptured their chat.

* * *

**SobaSama:** Lol finally we log at the same time.

 **RabbitChan:** Hello, SobaSama!

After 5 days of their first encounter, this was the only time they were both online. 

**SobaSama:** Where are you in the city?

 **RabbitChan:** Umm, near the rabbit NPC. Why?

 **SobaSama:** Stay there.

 **RabbitChan:** Eh why...?

 **SobaSama:** I'll go to you.

 **RabbitChan:** O-Okay...

Despite not knowing why there's a need for SobaSama to go to where she was, Tsumugi still obediently waited.

 **SobaSama:** There we go.

 **RabbitChan:** Hello again, SobaSama!

 **SobaSama:** Hi, RabbitChan.

 **RabbitChan:** Uwah! You're Level 25 now! Congratulations!

 **SobaSama:** Lol thx. Grats on Lv. 20.

 **RabbitChan:** Thank you! 

**SobaSama:** If you want to level up faster, you can do the repeatable missions. The ones with REP indicated at the quest log.

 **RabbitChan:** Ah...I don't mind doing the story missions. I love reading the information!

 **SobaSama:** Wait. You're reading all of those? I mean, the texts and dialogues?

 **RabbitChan:** Mhmm! They're very interesting!

 **SobaSama:** I see. So you read everything since you're starting this game? As in, all those story quests?

 **RabbitChan:** Yup! I also feel happy finishing the stories and helping the NPCs at the same time!

 **SobaSama:** Lol. You're too kind-hearted for this game.

 **RabbitChan:** Hahaha!

And they chattered about some details in the game for an hour.

* * *

**SobaSama:** Long time no see, RabbitChan. If "see" is applicable in this context.

 **RabbitChan:** Ah! SobaSama! Hello!

 **SobaSama:** Thought you quit the game.

 **RabbitChan:** Eh!!!??? No...!! I was just sick...

 **SobaSama:** For a week? Must be a bad fever. Hope you're fine now.

No matter how badly Tsumugi wanted to play even after feeling better from her cold, her father dismissed all her pleadings.

 **RabbitChan:** I'm all good now! By the way, congratulations on Level 30, SobaSama!

 **SobaSama:** Thx.

 **RabbitChan:** Umm, if you don't mind, I'll go do my quests now...

 **SobaSama:** Huh? I was just about to ask where you are in the forest.

 **RabbitChan:** I mean, I can't chat with SobaSama while playing...!

 **SobaSama:** How come?

 **RabbitChan:** Because I'll be reading the stories. Then I will do my best to get them completed...You know, killing mobs...

 **SobaSama:** Uhh, you can't type while fighting?

 **RabbitChan:** I'm not only fighting but also focusing!

 **SobaSama:** Orly.

 **RabbitChan:** Especially the last boss! They're so hard to take down...!

 **SobaSama:** Wait. You solo the quest boss!?

 **RabbitChan:** Umm, yes...

 **SobaSama:** Wow.

 **RabbitChan:** ...Is there something wrong...?

 **SobaSama:** None. Just.

 **SobaSama:** You're awesome, RabbitChan.

Tsumugi felt her cheeks blushed. It was the first time she was praised. All those hours she spent scanning the FAQs and forum facts about her class was worth it! Maybe staying until midnight to finish reading the forums was the reason why she got ill.

 **SobaSama:** Idk how many mins it takes you to kill a boss but soloing it for your class and Lv. is just hands down.

 **RabbitChan:** T-T-Thank you very much, SobaSama...! I feel honored!

 **SobaSama:** You should.

 **SobaSama:** Anyway, your pending quests. How many are they?

 **RabbitChan:** Let's see..These are the last Level 18-21 story quests in the whole map. I'm planning to finish them tonight so I can compromise with my absence...

 **SobaSama:** I'm free right now. I can help you.

 **RabbitChan:** E-E-Eh!?

 **SobaSama:** I have nothing to do.

 **RabbitChan:** Is it really alright...

 **SobaSama:** Of course.

 **SobaSama:** Accept the party invitation.

 **RabbitChan:** SobaSama might want to do sth else...

 **SobaSama:** I said I'm free lol.

 **RabbitChan:** ...B-But...

 **SobaSama:** I'll make you Lv. 27.

 **RabbitChan:** EH!?

 **SobaSama:** Think of it as 1 Lv per 1 day.

 **RabbitChan:** But from Level 20 to 27...

 **SobaSama:** I promise. It will be quick.

 **RabbitChan:** ...O-O-Okay...Please take care of me, SobaSama...!!

 **SobaSama:** I'm looking forward for your heals, RabbitChan.

After almost 2 hours of playing together, Tsumugi didn't only finish her pending quests but also completed all the story missions until Level 27, which was her current level too.

 **RabbitChan:** Uwah! SobaSama, thank you very much for your help!

 **SobaSama:** Thank you too, RabbitChan. I didn't know the story quests are dramatic lol.

 **RabbitChan:** Hahaha! You also kill the quest bosses so fast!!!!!!

 **SobaSama:** Thx. You also cure the debuffs pretty quickly.

 **RabbitChan:** I'm just doing my job!

 **SobaSama:** Lol. Anyway, gtg. I really have fun tonight.

 **RabbitChan:** Me too! And I think I'll call it a day as well.

 **SobaSama:** Hope I can catch you online again so we can play together. Night. See ya, RabbitChan.

 **RabbitChan:** Good night, SobaSama!

Even after shutting down the computer, Tsumugi was still smiling at her screen. A lot has happened and she just couldn't wait to log in again.

* * *

Several days have passed before Tsumugi and SobaSama's schedules matched in logging in.

 **RabbitChan:** Hello, SobaSama!

 **SobaSama:** Yo, RabbitChan.

 **SobaSama:** First time to pm me before I greet you huh.

 **RabbitChan:** Hahaha! I'm just here before you!

 **RabbitChan:** Oh. You're still Level 30.

 **SobaSama:** Yeah. I'm planning to class change with you.

 **RabbitChan:** E-Eh...?

 **SobaSama:** Grats on 30.

 **RabbitChan:** Y-You're waiting for me...?

 **SobaSama:** Thought I'd ask for your advice.

 **RabbitChan:** W-W-Why me!!??

 **SobaSama:** You mentioned you're checking the forums.

 **SobaSama:** What do you plan to pick for your class?

 **RabbitChan:** I want to keep on healing and giving buffs so I'll go for the all-out healer class! I read that I can tank dungeons too when I'm equipped properly!

 **SobaSama:** Nice. So you don't want the class that changes you into animals that have healing skills and good physical and magic attack damage at the same time?

 **RabbitChan:** I feel like I need to evolve into an octopus to press the keyboard in alternating my forms while switching my equipments...!

 **SobaSama:** Lol. Silly.

 **RabbitChan:** B-B-But it's true...! I might just panic and end up destroying my keyboard instead of destroying the boss in front of me...

 **SobaSama:** Lol!

 **RabbitChan:** Enough of me, SobaSama!

 **SobaSama:** Sec, lemme go to your place. Where are you in the town?

 **RabbitChan:** Umm, beside the mailbox. I got some rewards from the monthly rankings I guess?

 **SobaSama:** Got it. And it must be from doing the story quests. Grats.

 **SobaSama:** I can see you now. Don't say hello again lol.

 **RabbitChan:** I was about to...!

 **SobaSama:** Anyway, I'm planning to choose the class that can attack both from a range and near the target.

 **RabbitChan:** Oh! I read it has high critical damage skills!

 **SobaSama:** Yeah. But it also has a lot of weapons to create.

 **SobaSama:** I'm lazy lol.

 **RabbitChan:** Hahaha! But all classes have many equips to craft in my opinion.

 **SobaSama:** Yours are staff, shield, hammer, and relic.

 **SobaSama:** Mine are sword, bow, rifle, and ammo.

 **RabbitChan:** The ammo can be bought!

 **SobaSama:** Well.

 **RabbitChan:** And compared to the other class that needs axe, hammer, sword, shield, bow, rifle, and ammo...

 **RabbitChan:** We're still lucky haha!

 **SobaSama:** Makes sense.

 **SobaSama:** Thx, RabbitChan.

 **RabbitChan:** I'm glad to help!

 **SobaSama:** Come on, let's class change.

 **SobaSama:** Ride my mount.

 **RabbitChan:** Eh?

 **SobaSama:** My mount can be ridden by 5 players.

 **RabbitChan:** EH!?

 **SobaSama:** Rly.

 **RabbitChan:** My chocobo feels ashamed...

 **SobaSama:** Lol...

 **SobaSama:** There.

 **RabbitChan:** UWAH!

 **SobaSama:** I'm riding a chocobo now as well.

 **RabbitChan:** SobaSama...

 **SobaSama:** Let me be the escort of the fairy on chocobo lol!

 **RabbitChan:** Ahahahaha!!!

Prior to logging off, both of them class changed and advanced to level 31.

* * *

**SobaSama:** Congrats, RabbitChan.

 **RabbitChan:** Hello, SobaSama! And, why are you congratulating me?

 **SobaSama:** Why don't you press "L" and click "Rankings" to see for yourself.

 **RabbitChan:** Umm okay.

Tsumugi was surprised when she checked the monthly rankings and saw that she was the TOP 1 in the Quest Tier, even beating some higher levels.

 **RabbitChan:** UWAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

 **RabbitChan:** SOBASAMA! I'M NOT DREAMING, RIGHT!!!???

 **SobaSama:** No lol.

 **RabbitChan:** Wow......

 **SobaSama:** You're only Lv. 40. You can still be next month's TOP 1 in that category if you continue doing the story quests.

 **RabbitChan:** Oh! SobaSama, you're rank 8 in the same category!

 **SobaSama:** Yeah. Thx for dragging me with you.

 **RabbitChan:** Hahahaha! 

**SobaSama:** Anyway, accept my request.

 **RabbitChan:** E-Eh? For what?

 **SobaSama:** Trade.

 **RabbitChan:** I don't have anything to trade with you...!

 **SobaSama:** Lol. Easy. I just want to give you sth.

 **RabbitChan:** ...Okay.

 **RabbitChan:** Umm, there...!

 **SobaSama:** Now, click "Accept."

 **RabbitChan:** Will it work even if I don't have something in return?

 **SobaSama:** It will.

 **RabbitChan:** Done...!

 **SobaSama:** Good. Check your inventory. Press "B" for shortcut.

 **RabbitChan:** Why is it "B" when inventory starts with letter i?

 **SobaSama:** Bag.

 **RabbitChan:** Oh...

 **SobaSama:** Lol dw. I asked the same when I was new.

 **RabbitChan:** Uwaaaah! SobaSama, it's a cute costume! Ehhhh!? You gave me 3 costumes!?

The 1st costume was a knee-length dress that was made of light pink roses. It matches the 2nd one that's a flower headdress made of gardenia petals, which compliments the 3rd costume which was glittering fairy wings.

 **SobaSama:** Do you like them?

 **RabbitChan:** Of course I do! But I can't simply accept these!

 **SobaSama:** Eh why?

 **RabbitChan:** They are all expensive...! I can't imagine buying them even if I reach Level 70! 

**SobaSama:** Just wear them, RabbitChan.

 **SobaSama:** Imagine yourself as a healing fairy.

 **RabbitChan:** ...Hahaha...!

 **SobaSama:** You laughed so wear them now.

 **RabbitChan:** Imagine I didn't laugh...

 **SobaSama:** Lol too late.

 **SobaSama:** Think of it as friendship gifts. And for your hard work in reading lengthy dramas.

 **SobaSama:** I mean stories.

 **RabbitChan:** SobaSama...

 **SobaSama:** You don't return irl gifts, do you?

 **RabbitChan:** I give up...! I'll wear them...!

 **SobaSama:** Thank goodness lol.

 **RabbitChan:** Umm, there you go, SobaSama...!

 **SobaSama:** Cute.

 **RabbitChan:** T-T-Thank you very much!

 **SobaSama:** Welcome.

 **RabbitChan:** As my friendship and thank you gifts, please allow me to give you buffs and heals whenever you need them!

 **SobaSama:** Sure.

 **RabbitChan:** I don't have anything for you though...For being in the rankings too...

 **SobaSama:** Do you really want to give me a gift for that lol?

 **RabbitChan:** Of course!!! If it wasn't for SobaSama, I won't be leveling up quickly! I won't be completing all the quests too! You gave me the sprite that can craft my relic and shield! And you're giving me free rides too! 

**SobaSama:** You're counting more than I could remember.

 **SobaSama:** Uhh, I hate to cut the fun but I gtg.

 **RabbitChan:** Please let me repay you!

 **SobaSama:** Ok lol. I'll give it a thought.

 **RabbitChan:** Yay!

 **SobaSama:** You sure are happy about sth I haven't decided yet. Anyway, see ya, RabbitChan.

 **RabbitChan:** Thank you very much again for your presents, SobaSama! And please consider it carefully!

 **SobaSama:** I will. Grats again and see ya.

* * *

**RabbitChan:** SOBASAMA! CONGRATULATIONS!

 **SobaSama:** Hey there, RabbitChan. And what's up.

 **RabbitChan:** Press "L" and click "Rankings" to see for yourself!

 **SobaSama:** You memorized what I said last month verbatim? Amazing.

 **SobaSama:** After I go to you. Where are you in the swamp?

 **RabbitChan:** Behind the pumpkin house!

 **SobaSama:** Omw.

 **SobaSama:** Oh lol.

 **SobaSama:** Nice.

 **RabbitChan:** Aren't you happy?

 **SobaSama:** I'm happy tho.

 **RabbitChan:** You don't sound like one...

 **SobaSama:** Orly.

 **SobaSama:** I'm smiling like a drunk here lol.

 **RabbitChan:** Ahahaha!

 **SobaSama:** I'm telling you, I'm really happy.

 **RabbitChan:** You are TOP 1 in 2 categories! 

**SobaSama:** The damage and the kill count. I think it's because I join the arena every day lol.

 **RabbitChan:** And your team always wins!!!

 **SobaSama:** It's tough tho. Sometimes, they steal my kill lol.

 **SobaSama:** Wait. Why am I the only one getting the credits?

 **SobaSama:** You're TOP 3 in the PVP Heals. That's a great achievement for someone who only logs in twice a week for her bunnies.

True. Tsumugi had to lessen her gaming hours because she needed to accompany her father in taking care of the newborn bunnies of their Kinako. And such personal information of their pet rabbit could be shared only with her online friend considering their 4 month-friendship.

 **RabbitChan:** Oh, that! Hahaha! Thank you, SobaSama!

 **SobaSama:** And, if it wasn't for your heals, I would be dead in every round. You heal me and our teammates really fast.

 **RabbitChan:** T-Thank you! I just happen to arrange my shortcut skills in a very organized sequence! And you're very OP too!!

 **SobaSama:** You also have the right equips. Grats.

 **RabbitChan:** My sprites don't fail a lot so...! And you're quick in switching between bows and rifles!

 **SobaSama:** Orly. Mine always fail a lot lol. Even the basic ammo gets failed. And my fingers have muscles now.

 **SobaSama:** My sprites don't love me. 

**RabbitChan:** T-That's not true! They already made your Level 50 sword and bow, right...!?

 **SobaSama:** After 13 tries lol.

 **RabbitChan:** Still...!

 **SobaSama:** Anyway. Thanks a lot. I mean, you stayed in the PVP Lv. 31-40 with me.

 **RabbitChan:** That's SobaSama's wish! And I'm pleased to pay back your kindness!

 **RabbitChan:** I also have fun! I met new friends in the arena!!!

 **SobaSama:** The ones you heal or the ones who can't kill who you're healing?

 **RabbitChan:** Both!!!

 **SobaSama:** That's good. 

**RabbitChan:** Umm, SobaSama, please accept!

 **SobaSama:** Huh?

 **RabbitChan:** The trade...!

 **SobaSama:** Oh okay.

 **SobaSama:** Huh? A sprite?

 **RabbitChan:** Mhmm! Please make use of the sprite!

 **SobaSama:** Ah. Sword sprite. Thx a lot. I'm looking for this one in the auction actually but it was gone.

 **RabbitChan:** I bought it hahaha!

 **SobaSama:** Eh lol.

 **RabbitChan:** Congratulations!

 **SobaSama:** Silly. Anyway, accept too. The trade.

 **RabbitChan:** E-Eh?

 **SobaSama:** Don't eh me. Just accept.

 **RabbitChan:** Umm, o-okay...!

 **RabbitChan:** UWAH!

Tsumugi received a costume that has hopping rabbits around her in different colors.

* * *

**SobaSama:** Are you serious?

 **RabbitChan:** Of course!!

 **SobaSama:** This makes me.

 **SobaSama:** Mad.

 **SobaSama:** Very mad.

 **SobaSama:** I'm really damn mad.

 **SobaSama:** SO FKING MAD.

During their friendship for 6 months, this was the very first time Tsumugi saw SobaSama typed in all capital letters. SobaSama frequently lets out curses and censored words but caps lock? Today only.

 **RabbitChan:** ...S-SobaSama...?

 **SobaSama:** What.

 **RabbitChan:** Umm...Did you reject MrNemesis? 

**SobaSama:** OF COURSE.

 **RabbitChan:** But he's our guild leader...! 

**SobaSama:** So what? He can fking kick me out anytime. IDFC.

 **RabbitChan:** SobaSama...

 **SobaSama:** Wait.

 **SobaSama:** RabbitChan.

 **SobaSama:** You.

 **RabbitChan:** Me?

 **SobaSama:** DO YOU ALSO THINK I'M A GIRL?

 **RabbitChan:** Aren't you a girl?

 **SobaSama:** WTF.

 **RabbitChan:** No way...

"No way...," Tsumugi gasped as her hands covered her dropping jaw. Her eyes repeatedly went through SobaSama's question.

 **SobaSama:** I'm not mad anymore.

 **SobaSama:** I 

**SobaSama:** WANT

 **SobaSama:** TO

 **SobaSama:** CRY

 **SobaSama:** .

 **SobaSama:** BRB

Tsumugi typed as fast as she could.

 **RabbitChan:** I'M VERY SORRY, SOBASAMA!!!!!!

 **RabbitChan:** Let me explain!!!!!!

 **RabbitChan:** Please!!!!!!

 **RabbitChan:** Hear me out, SobaSama...

 **SobaSama:** Damn.

 **SobaSama:** It.

 **SobaSama:** Sec.

 **SobaSama:** I'm not yet done crying.

 **RabbitChan:** ...SobaSama...

 **RabbitChan:** If you're crying...

Suddenly, Tsumugi teleported to where SobaSama was in their guild hall. She spammed heals to him even if his health was in full condition.

 **RabbitChan:** I'll not stop mending SobaSama's aching heart!

 **SobaSama:** Lol?

 **RabbitChan:** I can't be there to give you tissues but I'll be here until you stop crying!

 **SobaSama:** Wtf are you saying lol.

 **RabbitChan:** I don't want SobaSama crying! 

**SobaSama:** Orly.

 **RabbitChan:** Because SobaSama is my very first friend in this game!

 **SobaSama:** RabbitChan.

 **RabbitChan:** Whether SobaSama is a girl or a boy!

 **SobaSama:** RabbitChan, wait.

 **RabbitChan:** SobaSama helps me a lot! SobaSama is the reason why I'm enjoying the game!

 **SobaSama:** ...Hey, RabbitChan.

 **RabbitChan:** PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, SOBASAMA!!!

 **SobaSama:** ...

 **RabbitChan:** ...

 **SobaSama:** ......

 **RabbitChan:** ......

 **SobaSama:** Is the drama over?

 **RabbitChan:** U-Umm...Y-Yes...

 **SobaSama:** Alright. Stop healing me. I'm lagging.

 **RabbitChan:** Sorry!

 **SobaSama:** RabbitChan.

 **RabbitChan:** SobaSama?

 **SobaSama:** You're aware this game is fking hi-tech right. The irl face to in-game appearance, 3D visuals, and stuff.

 **RabbitChan:** Y-Yup! I know!

 **SobaSama:** Let me get this straight once and for all.

 **SobaSama:** I'm a guy.

 **SobaSama:** I'm a fking man.

 **SobaSama:** If you don't want to believe, I can prove to you.

Tsumugi was calming down her racing heart. Everything was too much to take. For 6 months, she's sharing private stuff with a man. Even the tiniest details like her monthly biological visitor and her embarrassing childhood moments!

It's enough that it was clarified that it's a he, but if she's assuming correctly, SobaSama would remove the paper bag that was covering his face. All the time.

 **RabbitChan:** ...You'll remove...?

 **SobaSama:** Yeah. Just this once. 

**SobaSama:** And only in front of you.

 **RabbitChan:** SobaSama, I'm okay already. Knowing you're not mad anymore...

 **SobaSama:** I'm not yet okay.

 **SobaSama:** It bothers me a lot.

 **RabbitChan:** SobaSama...

 **SobaSama:** I'm just doing this for myself.

 **RabbitChan:** O-Okay...Do you want to go to a more private place? The guild hall is a bit...

 **SobaSama:** Accept my party invitation. Let's go to the guild dungeon.

 **RabbitChan:** Accepted now...!

 **SobaSama:** RabbitChan.

 **RabbitChan:** Yes?

 **SobaSama:** Promise me.

 **RabbitChan:** Y-Yes!

 **SobaSama:** ...Lol.

 **SobaSama:** I haven't said anything. You're advance.

 **RabbitChan:** S-Sorry! What is it...?

 **SobaSama:** Even after seeing my face, you'll still be my friend.

 **RabbitChan:** Of course! Even if SobaSama has pimples or freckles or moles or burned face!

 **SobaSama:** That's too much...

 **SobaSama:** You ready?

 **RabbitChan:** Yes!

 **SobaSama:** Alright then.

From that night on, Tsumugi has been dreaming of a silver-haired white skinned tall handsome man with her in the Bunny Castle.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is their meet up!!! 
> 
> Actually, this is supposed to be a one-shot starting with the personal meeting but I thought having a background is cuter c:
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	2. Real Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ This had so many revisions like...
> 
> ACTION. GAKU'S BDAY. COLLEGE TALK.
> 
> I hope this is not disappointing but as always, I'm reminding myself that I write GakuTsumu to fill the lack of my OTP moments in i7 while letting out my imagination...OTL Having delighted and satisfied readers and fellow GakuTsumu shippers is an additional reward ༼ಢ_ಢ༽

**SobaSama:** Grats on Lv. 80, RabbitChan.

 **RabbitChan:** Congratulations too on Level 80, SobaSama!

 **RabbitChan:** Your guild is also Level 5 already! Two more levels and you'll reach the max guild level!

 **SobaSama:** Thx. You're a great help. RyuuSea, KokonaHusband, and ChefBaker are good players too.

 **RabbitChan:** I just happen to be free most of the night! And yup! They are nice to our guild's lowbies too!

 **SobaSama:** Anyway, you must be enjoying your summer break lol. You're online every day.

 **RabbitChan:** I am! Although I have to do something every midday, I want to maximize my free time because once it's done, I'll be swimming through many school works again!

 **SobaSama:** But you just did your assignments yesterday?

 **SobaSama:** Ah. Wait. I get it. You're a graduating high school student. It's really tough.

 **RabbitChan:** Yes...! SobaSama is in 3rd year college now, right?

 **SobaSama:** Yeah but every year is like a senior year lol.

 **RabbitChan:** P-Please hang on!

 **SobaSama:** You too.

 **SobaSama:** By the way, RabbitChan.

 **RabbitChan:** Yup?

 **SobaSama:** The PVP in 71-80 is harder, no?

 **RabbitChan:** It is...! I'm glad I have many HP and MP pots to use when I can't heal myself! SobaSama always teams up with me too so I'm being rescued!

 **SobaSama:** I'm more than glad to protect you. How about the dungeons?

 **RabbitChan:** They have pretty scary background music...

 **SobaSama:** Is that really what you noticed lol.

 **RabbitChan:** Eh...What did SobaSama notice?

 **SobaSama:** They're uglier lol.

 **RabbitChan:** Hahahaha! That's so like you, SobaSama!

 **SobaSama:** The one I said or the ugly?

 **RabbitChan:** E-E-Eh? Of course, the one you said!! How can someone so handsome like you be ugly...!

 **SobaSama:** RabbitChan...

 **SobaSama:** Brb. CPRing myself.

 **RabbitChan:** Eh...?

 **SobaSama:** Lol jk.

 **SobaSama:** Anyway. What I want to say is, if it's fine with you.

 **SobaSama:** We can join an app that enables players to voice chat in groups. It's a trend in guild wars and party PVPs.

 **RabbitChan:** Oh. Something like that exists...

 **SobaSama:** Yeah. It can be solely a group chat or with either voice only or both voice and video chats. So we can speak while we're playing. Less time to type.

 **RabbitChan:** Ah...

 **SobaSama:** If you're worried about me, I can always wear a paper bag irl too lol.

 **RabbitChan:** Ahahaha! 

**SobaSama:** I'm not kidding. Just for you. 

**RabbitChan:** SobaSama...

Tsumugi murmured the same. She couldn't explain why but her heart demanded to be clutched. Just imagining how SobaSama cares for her in the game makes her very delighted.

 **RabbitChan:** Thank you very much...!

 **SobaSama:** Sure thing.

Sadly, she knew her boundaries.

 **RabbitChan:** But I think I'll pass...

 **SobaSama:** Huh?

 **RabbitChan:** I'm not really...

 **RabbitChan:** Umm...

 **SobaSama:** It's okay, RabbitChan. You don't have to explain.

 **RabbitChan:** I'd love to participate but...

 **SobaSama:** Shh.

 **SobaSama:** No worries. 

**SobaSama:** I'll not join the app.

 **RabbitChan:** Eh!? But SobaSama seems to want to!

 **SobaSama:** Nah. I will if you will. But since you won't, then I won't.

 **SobaSama:** I just want RabbitChan to play at ease. 

**RabbitChan:** T-Thank you for being considerate...!

 **SobaSama:** And it's only you who I want to protect in the dungeons and arena.

 **RabbitChan:** SobaSama is too nice...! Thank you very much for thinking about me...! I'll never forget your kindness!

 **SobaSama:** ...Yeah.

 **RabbitChan:** Ah! The arena is starting!

 **SobaSama:** Great. I'm itching to show off lol.

 **RabbitChan:** Oh! Did your sprite craft your new weapon!?

 **SobaSama:** Yeah. The sprite you gave me ages ago never fails actually.

 **RabbitChan:** Yay! That's good to hear!

 **SobaSama:** RabbitChan's pure heart is inherited by this sprite.

 **RabbitChan:** Ahahaha! The sprite just loves you, SobaSama!

 **SobaSama:** ...Does RabbitChan also...

 **SobaSama:** Nvm.

 **RabbitChan:** Eh...? Umm...I'll give you buffs now!

 **SobaSama:** Please and thx.

 **SobaSama:** Just stay close to me, RabbitChan.

 **RabbitChan:** I will! Please don't run too fast as well, SobaSama!

* * *

**SobaSama:** I

 **SobaSama:** ...

 **SobaSama:** Fk this.

 **SobaSama:** It's harder than I thought.

 **RabbitChan:** E-Eh? What's wrong, SobaSama?

After SobaSama didn't log in for almost a week, Tsumugi was surprised to welcome back her apprehensive friend. Sometimes, she'd tease him being the mighty guild leader who eats enemies alive in arenas. 

**SobaSama:** ...Wait, I'm trying to play it cool.

 **RabbitChan:** Umm, cool?

 **SobaSama:** Okay. I got this.

 **SobaSama:** RabbitChan. Ride my mount.

 **RabbitChan:** Umm, okay?

 **RabbitChan:** Oh. Why are we here?

 **SobaSama:** Remember this place?

 **RabbitChan:** Of course! This is where I found you almost dead before haha!

Out of the blue, Tsumugi's in-game screen location at the fountain in the middle of the prairie map was filled with red, pink, and yellow heart-shaped balloons with white, blue, and violet flowers as fireworks.

Even if Tsumugi wanted to utter something in awe as she felt her face become heated, all her body could response was her widening eyes.

 **RabbitChan:** SobaSama...! Don't tell me...

 **SobaSama:** RabbitChan. I know the screen is popping a window about me asking you to be my lover in this game.

 **RabbitChan** SobaSama...

 **SobaSama:** We've been playing together for 8 months and counting. If you'd ask me, I would have asked you to be my lover in this game since we PVPed together in Lv. 31-40. 

**RabbitChan** B-But why me...? I'm not as good as the pro healers! 

**SobaSama:** You're a great healer yourself. You can tank while healing everyone. You can even deal the same magic attack damage like a wizard class with your staff.

 **RabbitChan** You're praising me too much for that...!

 **SobaSama:** Am not lol.

 **RabbitChan** But I'm going back to school soon. I can't log in every day anymore soon.

 **SobaSama:** Doesn't matter. I'm the same lol.

 **RabbitChan** SobaSama...

 **SobaSama:** ...Am I being pushy?

 **RabbitChan** N-N-No! It's just that...I'm very surprised...

 **SobaSama:** Will it surprise you if I said you're the only one I'm talking with 99% of my time here?

 **RabbitChan** EH!?

 **SobaSama:** 0.5% for guild mates. 0.5% for party mates.

 **RabbitChan** I'm taking most of your time!!!

 **SobaSama:** Idm. I'm happily giving it to you.

Tsumugi's face was blushing real hard. It's just partners in-game, right? 

**RabbitChan** If SobaSama is okay with me...

 **SobaSama:** I'm more than okay with you.

 **RabbitChan** I'll accept it then...!!!

 **SobaSama:** About time lol.

Tsumugi's index finger was shaking. It's simple to click the mouse but she feels as if her heart would explode any second by now.

 **RabbitChan** There...!

 **RabbitChan** Please take care of me!!!

 **SobaSama:** Thx a lot, RabbitChan. This makes me extremely happy.

 **SobaSama:** Happy birthday to me.

 **RabbitChan** EHHHHHH!?

 **SobaSama:** Yeah lol. Just turned 22.

 **RabbitChan** Uwah! Happy hatchday, SobaSama!

 **SobaSama:** Lol thx.

 **RabbitChan** You should have told me earlier so I could have bought you a present...!

 **SobaSama:** You're enough.

 **SobaSama:** More than this game can offer.

* * *

Four months have passed since Tsumugi had to master time management. Private life during the day, a supportive guild leader's lover during the night. She and SobaSama haven't played together for hours for a long time due to their mismatched schedules.

Nothing changed between them, except when he's being more overprotective to her during arena rounds and dungeon time. Their guild mates were teasing them too, calling them mom and dad, though SobaSama was really considerate enough to keep their in-game names as their way of calling each other.

But a part of her wanted to try calling him hubby or him calling her wife.

 **RabbitChan** Hello, SobaSama! Thank you for your hard work over the week!

As soon as SobaSama's character appeared beside hers, Tsumugi greeted him. 

**SobaSama:** Hey there.

 **SobaSama:** Please let me have you as my recharge.

 **RabbitChan** T-There you again...!

 **SobaSama:** Lol. Anyway, you too. Just a week to go and it's school break again.

 **RabbitChan** Yup! A few more months and I'll graduate!!!

 **SobaSama:** A few more months before I become the graduating student. Damn.

 **RabbitChan** At least SobaSama's able to go to college...

 **SobaSama:** Huh? What's with that?

 **RabbitChan** Ahh! Nothing!

 **SobaSama:** You sure?

 **RabbitChan** Mhmm!

 **SobaSama:** Uhh okay.

 **SobaSama:** Btw.

 **RabbitChan** Yes?

 **SobaSama:** ...

 **SobaSama:** Sec. Just slapping myself.

 **RabbitChan** E-Eh??? What are you doing, SobaSama!?

 **SobaSama:** Collecting guts.

 **SobaSama:** SOU!

 **RabbitChan** S-Sou...?

 **SobaSama:** RabbitChan.

 **SobaSama:** I just realized it but...

 **SobaSama:** Will you be my girlfriend?

At that very moment, Tsumugi's squealing inside. Because that's what she's only capable of doing. The air conditioner couldn't cool down the sudden warmth on her face. 

But the sensation didn't last long. 

**RabbitChan:** SobaSama...

 **RabbitChan:** Are you really sure...?

 **RabbitChan:** I'm just a plain girl...

 **RabbitChan:** Compared to you, I'm only a carrot growing in the middle of a flower garden...

 **RabbitChan:** I'm not talking about our physical appearances! I mean...

 **RabbitChan:** You're very active in college...And it's even a prestigious university! You have a wonderful life! I bet you have so many friends and people to talk with!

 **RabbitChan:** You might be mistaking your daily attachment with me like over-familiarization...

 **RabbitChan:** We just also met in this game...

 **RabbitChan:** So...I...There are so many things that you don't know about me...

 **RabbitChan:** I'm sorry...

Being honest is being fearless. Fearless in admitting the truth and fearless in stabbing yourself. 

But it seemed she's not the only one who's being true.

 **SobaSama:** I understand, RabbitChan. I guess it's way too sudden. Before you react to my reply, please let me finish, okay?

 **RabbitChan:** Okay...

 **SobaSama:** I'll start.

 **SobaSama:** Ha. 

**SobaSama:** So this is how it feels to be rejected.

 **SobaSama:** For a man who doesn't even know your real name, I may be thinking highly of myself to get you say yes. But I'm serious. 

**SobaSama:** Seriously in love with you.

 **SobaSama:** If it's over-familiarization you're thinking, it's not. What about my classmates? I'm interacting with them almost daily. Personally. Also, aren't you wondering why I know so much about the game? 

**SobaSama:** It's because I've been playing since its launching day. 2 years ago? I already have a Lv. 100 warrior class here. That's why I kinda don't want to make a lot of equips again.

 **SobaSama:** I just got banned for cursing a lot lol.

 **SobaSama:** I think it's someone named TenNii who reported me to the Game Masters? Saying his twin brother AngelRiku learned to curse because of me.

 **SobaSama:** But the GMs are my buddies so they gave me back my costumes and money. Remember the names GMBanri, GMYuki, and GMMomo.

 **SobaSama:** Anyway.

 **SobaSama:** I decided to come back because this game saves me from stressing myself over rl probs. I know I don't talk much about my private stuff but it's because I want to separate it from my game life.

 **SobaSama:** Then I met you.

 **SobaSama:** I never met a player who'll read through the whole story text. 

**SobaSama:** Kidding aside, I really find you amazing.

 **SobaSama:** Not in game but your personality. You're very cheerful like a real fairy. Idk if fairies are always energetic but maybe?

 **SobaSama:** You're too honest and innocent. I'm not sure if you're also like this irl but I'll trust my instincts. You're definitely the same person on and off screen.

 **SobaSama:** There's no dull moment when I'm with you. Whether you're happy because your pet bunnies are doing tricks, focused when you want to craft your equipments, upset because your classmates always leave you out during groupings, and lonely when your father has to leave you alone for days due to his work.

 **SobaSama:** I love all those sides of you. No mask. No pretensions. Just the real you.

 **SobaSama:** I feel selfish. I don't want to share you with anyone. Maybe that's why I'm setting the bars around you so nobody can snatch you away from me.

 **SobaSama:** Sorry. You don't deserve such a wicked man.

 **SobaSama:** You're surely calling me a creepy man now.

 **RabbitChan:** SobaSama!

 **SobaSama:** I'm not yet done lol.

 **RabbitChan:** I don't want to hear you lowering yourself anymore...!

 **SobaSama:** Huh lol?

 **RabbitChan:** And I didn't reject SobaSama because I don't like him!

 **SobaSama:** Uhh, wait.

 **SobaSama:** Please don't make me expect.

 **RabbitChan:** Anyone who gets confessed to by SobaSama will surely say yes to him...!

 **SobaSama:** Except you lol.

 **RabbitChan:** I just have my reasons...!

 **SobaSama:** Reasons even Kinako won't buy.

 **RabbitChan:** E-E-E-Eh!?

 **SobaSama:** How about this. Since we're both in school break soon.

 **SobaSama:** Let's meet on the 25th of December.

 **RabbitChan:** ...Eh?

 **SobaSama:** I'll wait at the train station nearest to your place. You mentioned it to me before so I still recall. I'll be staying at the bus stop beside the entrance. Your class ends at 3:15 pm, right? And you don't have after-school activities. 

**RabbitChan:** W-W-Wait! 

**SobaSama:** That's a week from now. I won't talk to you until that day. 

**RabbitChan:** Eh? Wait! Please!

 **SobaSama:** If your father asks, which he will probably do, tell him he's free to join us.

 **SobaSama:** See ya.

With his sudden invitation she couldn't even have her own word to say about, Tsumugi had no choice but to clasp her heart until that one-sided decided day.

But wait! There's more!

"Hmm...December 25..."

Tsumugi almost fell from her computer chair. Beside her was her father, bending down to read what's displayed on the computer screen.

"P-P-P-P-P-P-Papa...!"

He rubbed his chin with his index. "SobaSama, right? It's safer if he just fetches you at your school gate."

"Papa...Y-Y-You..."

Otoharu flashed his daughter a teasing smile as he set his voice in a cute girl's pitch.

"SobaSama...!"

* * *

Tsumugi has been staring at the outdoor clock in between the train station and the bus stop. She didn't join her class's Christmas Party so she has arrived prior to 3 p.m., though it's alright. She's able to go home and change her clothes. She's now wearing a striped light pink and old rose dress until her knees. There's a pink ribbon slightly below its collar. She also had a white sling bag with her. On her right wrist was a white beaded bracelet that Otoharu insisted to her to wear.

Just in case SobaSama was a real creep. 

In fairness, her father was supportive. He encouraged her to meet her online friend and admirer. Not because he was supporting the idea of meeting up a random stranger who turns out to be a good person but for a different purpose.

Maybe that SobaSama could help his one and only daughter. 

Otoharu has set up safety measures already for her so she didn't have to fret about being harassed or disrespected. After all, he was their district's police head.

But for a very timid girl like her, her own racing heart couldn't even support her trembling hands. She's very anxious. 

What if he finds her unattractive then changes her mind about her? But why is she even thinking of this when she rejected him beforehand?

No. Scrap that. The real thing she's hiding from anyone in the game. Because everyone around her in real life knows about it. That's that. 

"RabbitChan."

A very low voice called out beside her. Tsumugi snapped out of her thoughts. She immediately rose from her seat and looked at the man on her right side.

The man wearing a black jacket and white pants removed his brown sunglasses, revealing his eyes that share the same color as his hair, and gave her a brief salute.

"Yo."

The sight of his stunning gorgeousness left her speechless. Suddenly, he removed his jacket and carefully wrapped it around her waist. 

"Hm...!?" She could only let out a surprised hum while blushing hard at the close proximity between them.

Once done, he looked away from her. "Too short."

Her mouth was left open. A few moments ago, he was wearing a smile and a jacket. Now, he was painted in faint pink, which was highlighted more by his cream round neck sleeves.

When he noticed her silently gawking at him, he cleared his throat while he pressed his curly bangs against his heating forehead. "I'm wearing it purposely. So I can make you wear it in case of uhh, this."

She tried to suppress her laugh. It sure was awkward but he's speaking just as he does in game.

"Anyway. I know it's super awkward right now so if it's alright with you, let's go to a café first. We can grab a bite while we talk." 

He already took a step when he felt a strong grip on his wrist. When he spun around, he saw her wearing a begging expression.

"What is it...?" He would call her RabbitChan but it felt out of the scene. 

She badly wanted to verbalize words. But her lips remained quivering. 

Of all the possible scenarios he sketched in his head, he didn't draw this one. "A-Are you okay? Do you feel cold?"

No. It's winter but Tsumugi's very confident with her resistance against the cold weather. That's why instead of the heater, she's turning on the air con in her room. But she's not strong against the whirling emotions inside her. Her eyes became teary as she tried to speak but her vocal cords won't just cooperate. This made him worried. The more her pink eyes drown in water, the more his brows formed a knot.

"H-Hey, don't be scared. I'm not gonna do anything bad. And really, we can buy a coat if you feel cold."

She shook her head firmly. She tried to unzip her lips but to no avail, nothing was produced. Until she let go of him and bowed her head.

"What are you...," his voice trailed off as soon as he heard her sniff.

In the end, she ran away. Leaving him only a terrible memory of her, crying at such an early time of the day.

"W-Wait!" He screamed at her as he tried to chase her. For a slender figure and graceful girl like her, she ran too fast. Maybe it's her love for rabbits that they blessed her legs?

* * *

Tsumugi was catching her breath. That was some marathon she did. Finally, she lost him just before her legs gave up.

"Woot~ Whew~"

Her body jerked as soon as she heard the cat whistle.

"Hey there, Miss," a man wearing a red cap in casual clothes called. 

When she inspected the area, it was a narrow alleyway. And the other paths in all directions are also the same. Did she run too far from the people's streets?

"You lost? Or...," the man paused to leer at her. "Looking for Santa?"

Tsumugi bit her lower lip to stop herself from being more dread than she was. She moved her hands slowly to hold her bag and get the pepper spray inside it.

Unfortunately, it seemed like her bag was not with her. The man's clacking footsteps were making her more frightened. It also didn't help that she was horribly petrified. 

If only this was happening in a game, she could debuff herself from being paralyzed and just teleport back to the city.

Or she could call for his help.

"H-H-H-H-Help...M-M-M-M-Me...," she managed to mutter. But it's too soft that no one could hear it. She felt ridiculous from seeking help from someone she just ran away from.

"Try again, sweetie~" The man mocked as he removed his cap. His hand was only a meter away from her arm.

She closed her eyes and prayed that her tiny voice could reach his ears.

"Help me...!"

Bang.

She covered her ears and crouched on the slightly snow-covered ground. She stayed like that for a few minutes, unaware of the group of policemen that already arrested the man and other unwanted creatures in the distant vicinity.

In fact, the operation was led by none other than her father. 

"Tsumugi-chan! Tsumugi-chan!" Otoharu repeatedly called from a few meters away. He's wearing his cop uniform, a rifle in his gloved hands.

When she slowly opened her eyes and looked behind her, what caught her attention wasn't her male duplicate. It was the silver-haired figure beside him, the white bag she lost in his hand. Both of them were painted in worried expressions.

At last, strength found its way to her legs, making her rise from the ground and run. Otoharu formed a smile at her, hiding his gun and stretched his arms to hug his daughter. 

But she leapt to hug the friend, not the father.

* * *

Tsumugi clung onto him and didn't stop crying silently until she fell asleep in his arms when they were inside the car which Otoharu was driving. Unknown to them, the police head was also crying from a mini heartbreak as he drove her daughter home. Oh, and her friend. 

When they tuck her to bed, Otoharu invited the young man for a short late afternoon coffee.

"G-Good afternoon again, Sir."

"Ah, calm down, young man," he assured as he served the black coffees on the table. "As you already know, I'm Takanashi Otoharu. What's your name?"

He stood from his seat and stiffly bowed his head. "Yaotome Gaku. It's nice to meet you, Takanashi-san."

"It's nice to meet you too, Yaotome-san!" He smiled at Gaku after he took a seat again.

Gaku looked at him directly in the eyes. "I deeply apologize for what happened today. Please let me know how I canー"

"Yaotome-san, you didn't do anything wrong. My daughter was very nervous that she made you compete in a marathon hahaha!" He laughed for a few seconds before his tone completely changed. "It's just that she turned to a wrong finish line."

"...I hope it will never happen again."

"My team has the area under our surveillance now. We'll also patrol around, especially in today's occasion."

Gaku smiled in relief. "That's good."

"Yaotome-san. I still need to go back to work."

"I can leave right after I drink my coffee!" Gaku readily grabbed the mug.

"Ahahaha! What an energetic man! Actually, I'm here to ask a request from you."

The silver head stopped chugging the hot coffee. "Hot...Uhh, yes?"

Otoharu's pink eyes turned keen. "Just like my daughter's bag, phone, pen, pepper spray, strap, pony, and bracelet, this house is fully secured with micro-cameras and hidden weapons. One wrong move and you can say goodbye to your gorgeous face, Yaotome-san. Ah, you can choose the tool too. North is axe. South is wedge. East is arrow. West is blade."

Gaku broke a sweat. "I understand."

"But I know Yaotome-san is a good man with or without these cameras!"

* * *

"Mmm...Mm...," Tsumugi maffled as she opened her eyes. She sat up wobbly. 

"Good day," Gaku greeted in a light tone. "I hope you're feeling better."

She woke up completely and turned her head to the man sitting on the carpeted floor beside her bed.

"Your father just left. It's 4:30 p.m. now. Do you want to eat something?"

Her lips was pursed as tightly as her clutch on her peach blanket.

"Ah. My name is Yaotome Gaku. But you can call me SobaSama forever if you like."

That had her head tilted.

"Because I love soba forever."

The way he declared his love for soba in a straight face had her giggling. And her giggle had him blushing.

"And I can love you forever too if you'd let me."

She flinched at the sudden segue. When she met his gaze, he was intently giving her his focus.

"Tsumugi."

Her ears was almost of the same color as her blanket. 

Gaku smiled gently at her. "I heard your name from your father. We also had a good talk."

"Papa?" She managed to utter.

That made him surprised for a bit. Not because she said something but her voice was damn cute. "Y-Yeah."

She fell silent as soon as her gaze fell down on her hands.

He let her internalize for several seconds before he spoke. "Tsumugi, please look at me."

She followed what he asked her to do.

"You can always talk with me."

Her eyebrows knitted a bit.

He put his hands above hers. "I don't care if it takes you a minute to say a word. Or 5 minutes to complete a sentence. I won't laugh. I won't be impatient. I won't make fun of you."

"...R-R-Really...?"

"Of course! More than knowing you from writing and reading, I'd love to be closer to you by listening and talking too."

"...But..."

He caressed the back of her hands. "You're not mute, Tsumugi. You're trying your best to recover from a trauma and knowing you, you'll conquer the hardships on your way. You can heal yourself. I believe in you."

"...Mama...," she whispered as she remembered her death. Since then, Tsumugi became a selective mute person. For almost 3 years, she's been attending speech therapy sessions, the reason why she only logs every late evening.

"And I want to take care of you beyond what I can in the game. I told you right, I'm selfish. Even if I have to tag along during your therapies, I will. I can also walk with you to and from school."

"Umm...Papa..."

"I am allies with the last boss lol."

Her eyes and mouth slowly opened. Does that mean her father approves? 

"We're legal. You're 18. I'm 22. We have your father's blessing. It's only your consent that will make the true 'you and me'."

She glanced at their hands then back to his ever-smiling face. "Y-Y-You and m-me..."

"Yes. You and Me. RabbitChan and SobaSama. Tsumugi and Gaku. Have it your way but please always bring me with you."

"...I and G-G-G-G-G-Gaku-kun...," she stammered as her face turned redder.

Gaku's face almost erupted in extreme heat. "Damn. I'm not prepared for that..."

She let out a modest chuckle at his reaction. "Gaku-kun!" She intertwined their fingers.

He ignored the volcano within his own system and focused on flashing her his coolest smile as he firmly locked fingers with her. "Tsumugi."

"I love Gaku-kun!" She happily said in a very sweet voice. Not only that. She jumped out of the bed straightly to him.

Good thing she's petite, allowing him to easily regain his balance, keeping his back from hitting the floor. He enveloped his arms around her, pressing her against him.

"I love you too, Tsumugi."

Meanwhile, a certain police officer in front of his laptop at his office desk was running out of tissue.

* * *

"T-T-Thank you...for the...food!"

Tsumugi started digging in the soba Gaku prepared for her while she arranged her photo albums they looked through together an hour ago.

"Uwah! Delicious...!"

Gaku patted her head. "Told you. My soba will make you happy."

She let out a short giggle before she continued eating the soba.

"Next time, let's eat at my gramps. He cooks more delicious soba," he suggested while happily staring at her. "I'll tell him to design a rabbit soba just for my cute girlfriend."

"O-Okay!"

Out of the blue, his wristwatch alarmed. "Ah. Guess it's time."

"Hm?" She put down her chopsticks.

"It's Christmas so I promised to help at our soba resto. There's a lot of customers until midnight," he said as he rose from his seat and removed his apron. "You father said he'll return around 7 p.m. so I think you'll be fine."

"W-Wait!" She immediately stood up to stop him from untying the kitchen garment.

Her action sprayed red paints across his cheeks. "Uhh, yes?"

"Umm...We...Can we take...a...picture?" She shyly asked, her head lowered.

"Oh," he paused to curve his lips. "Sure. Let me remove the apron."

"K-K-Keep the apron please...!" 

"Lol?"

Tsumugi roamed her eyes. She then scampered toward the fridge and grabbed another apron and wore it on herself.

"...Tsumugi. You fucking serious?" Gaku arched a brow as he watched her wear the pink apron with rabbit designs that matched his color blue one.

She gave him a wide grin while nodding her head eagerly. 

"...Even the weirdest stuff becomes cute when it comes to you," he sighed but his expression was joyful. "Give me your phone for a second."

She handed her pink phone with a bunny strap. He tapped its keypads with a large smile pasted on his face. "There. Send me the picture later. Feel free to spam me with your cute pictures too."

Tsumugi was painted in red as she read what's on her phone screen. "Boyfriend-kun..." After a few seconds, she mumbled, "M-Me too..."

"Hm?"

"Girlfriend-chan on...your phone," she quietly requested as she pressed her forehead against his upper arm.

"Y-Yeah...Of c-course," he lightly stuttered, controlling himself not to faint at the mere contact they're making. He held his breath as he put his hand over her shoulder, patting her gently. "My girlfriend-chan is so cute..."

That had her raise her head, teetering at him. "My boyfriend-kun is handsome hahaha!"

"Come on. Let's snap a photo now before my heart snaps lol."

And so they took their first couple picture before he left her house. With the rabbit aprons on, Tsumugi, rosy cheeks were blooming, happily made a peace sign with her both hands while Gaku was grinning all-ears. His one hand was above her shoulder while the other was also making a peace sign. 

Since both of them will be busy and won't be able to log in the game, with Tsumugi attending her last therapy sessions for that year and Gaku aiding at the soba shop, they promised to meet on New Year's Eve in front of the soba stall his family will open for the occasion.

* * *

"Gaku-kun!"

With just one cheerful call of his name, Gaku regained all his energy from the nonstop lifting of boxes here, cooking hot soba there, and running with trays everywhere. 

When he spun around and looked in front of their stall's banner, Tsumugi was wearing a turquoise kimono with a white ribbon, waving her hand as she beamed vibrantly at him. Beside her was Otoharu in a brown coat and gloved hands, also giving him the same gestures as his daughter's.

"Gramps! They're here! I'll take my leave now!" The silver head shouted loudly, making sure the older man would hear it from the back. He ran his fingers through his gelled hair, hoping it's enough to comb his curly strands backwards.

"Good afternoon, Yaotome-san!" Otoharu extended his hand.

"Good afternoon, Takanashi-san. If you feel hungry, please feel free to drop by our shop," Gaku segued while shaking hands with him.

"Ahahaha! Now, now. That's some business talk. You must be studying hard!" 

Gaku also let out a laugh. Well, he's really studying hard so he could take over the family business when the time comes. "It's on the house! Just tell my gramps you're the father. He knows what to do."

"Who dares to say no to free delicious food!" Otoharu then turned his head to the girl beside him. "Tsumugi-chan, Papa will go back to work now."

Tsumugi nodded at him. "Take care, Papa!"

He patted her head before patting the man's shoulder. "Please take care of my daughter, Yaotome-san."

Gaku bowed in respect. "I will. Thank you for trusting me."

Once her father was nowhere to be seen, Tsumugi spoke, "Gaku-kun...Your hakama looks...good on you."

"Your kimono too, Tsumugi." 

"Thank you!" 

Gaku took her hand in his before they began strolling around. "How are your therapies?"

"The doctors said...I'm improving so I only...need a few more months...!" 

"That's great. You can always call me if you want to talk. That's also practice."

"I will...! I also want to...talk with Gaku-kun about...many things."

He raised her hand and kissed the back of it. "Same."

It made her blush, causing her to press her forehead against his upper arm. 

"So this is how you get shy huh," he chuckled. He slowly extended his arm around her shoulder to guide her steps. "You're beyond cute, Tsumugi. You're beautiful."

"Gaku-kun...Please be careful with my...heart...," her murmur was more inaudible when she covered her mouth with the back the hand he kissed.

"If only you know, Tsumugi. My heart is so fragile too. Remember when you thought I was a girl?"

"E-E-E-Eh! Please...! Please don't...make me recall...!!!" 

"Hahahaha!"

The couple spent hours in visiting the shrine, trying out food stalls, and playing games where Gaku went all-out. Like a real arena player carrying the honor of the current strongest guild in their online game. Tsumugi didn't miss capturing wonderful moments too as she readily had her phone in her hands. She's also able to talk more with him. Although she rarely stammered, her speaking pace was still slow. But for her, it's still a development.

They welcomed the year with their families. Otoharu came to the soba stall after his duty, bringing with him his fellow cops who all loved the soba cookings. Since the stall was in a good spot for watching the fireworks, they remained there. Singing merrily, cheering festively, and eating and drinking like there's no another year. 

Except for Gaku who declined to drink alcohol that night because he knows himself. Once drunk, there's no turning back...to being an honorable man. Not when his lovely girlfriend's there. 

"Yeah...Let's not destroy my image...," Gaku mumbled below his whiffed breath as he watched his gramps and the police officers including Otoharu do silly things such as posing like a moe, jiving with their stiff hips, and so on. His mom also joined the women cops, doing some stretching and flexing of their muscles.

"Did you...say something...?" Tsumugi curiously asked as she enjoyed being basked by his embrace from behind, staring at the night sky that was covered earlier with colorful fireworks.

"Uhh, none. You good with the temperature?" Actually, he's the one who was seeking warmth that's why he's cuddling her.

She lifted her head to give him a smile. "Mhmm! I love cold weather! Ahh...If Gaku-kun is...cold...I have warmers..."

"Nah. I'll just hug you tighter." And he did as he buried his freezing lips on the top of her head. Her hair is so soft and if his sense of smell was accurate, her shampoo's strawberry flavor.

"Umm...Gaku-kun..."

He hummed in response.

"I...I got accepted..."

His body jerked up. "Wait." He let go of his embrace to hold her by her arms, making her turn to him. "You mean, you'll attend my university?"

She nodded happily. "Mhmm. I passed...I'll be a...LiteratureーUwah!"

Gaku suddenly squeezed and swirled her around in circles. "Congrats, Tsumugi! I'm very happy! For you!" 

Tsumugi let out a squeal as she was being twirled. She also couldn't help to hold on him tightly as she lightly kicked her feet in joy.

He moderately slowed down in their spin and let her feet back on the ground, holding her in his arms just in case. "I hope I didn't make you dizzy. Sorry."

She was still giggling from the fun ride. "Nope...!"

"Ahh...I'm very glad...Next week, I can start fetching you. Then I can also go with you in your sessions. I can walk you home until the train station. I also don't have to log on the game just to talk with you."

"Will you quit...the game...?"

"Of course not. We still have to reach level 100 and make you the best healer they'll never kill."

"But what about...your character...? You should...think of yourself...too..."

"You're my pride. And our guild is the best PVP guild already in all levels. That's the only thing I want in the game since I started playing."

"Oh...But when we reach 100..."

"We'll still play for fun. We can make new characters," he paused to cup her cheek. "But I'd rather spend time with you in person if you don't mind."

"Gaku-kun...," she called. 

"Uhh. S-Sorry. Am I being too aggressive?"

She laughed at his choice of word. She placed her hand on his, the one touching her cheek. "Thank you very much..."

"Hm?"

"When I met Gaku-kun...Many wonderful things...happened to me...I also become stronger...So...I'll do my best...! In...healing myself! I will also...Do my best in college...Soon...I will write stories...!"

Gaku was surprised with her short speech. He flashed her a gentle smile and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Please write the story of your life with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2020 and I'm still corny (≖͞_≖̥) Why do I prefer writing AUs btw lol
> 
> I have 3 more pending stories to write before I attend Japanese lessons again!!! Two one-shots and one that I'm kinda excited yet nervous to write.
> 
> Excited coz of the idea but nervous coz it's a chapter-story and...*looks at my unfinished works*
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
